The present invention relates to pickup truck bed liners and more particular to a flexible liner removably fixable to a conventional pickup truck bed by suction cups disposed on the bottom surface of the liner.
Removable liners for pickup truck beds are known. Such liners have previously been used to protect the painted surfaces of the truck bed from scratches, dents and the like so that the trucks may be used to haul cargo without damage to the truck structure or appearance. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,768 (issued May 6, 1975 to E. L. Nix) shows a pickup truck bed liner which is molded from rigid plastic or fiberglass. The rigid liner conforms to the bed of the pickup truck and includes portions complementary to the bottom sides wheel wells and tailgate of the truck bed. The tailgate portion in the prior liner is effectively hinged to the bottom portion by a web material.
Such rigid liners are disadvantageous for a number of reasons. The liner is very bulky and therefore difficult to handle and store. Also, the hard surface of the liner does not offer protection against damage for many delicate cargo items.
Flexible storage compartment liners for automobile trunks which may be fitted against the side walls and floor of the trunk such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,253, issued Nov. 3, 1959 to R. J. Dewey, are also known. However, such liners are hooked to the gutters of the trunk and are not suitable for prolonged use in exterior beds of pickup trucks.
Flexible storage compartment liners with inflatable side wall ribs for station wagons, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,710, issued Apr. 4, 1972 to D. J. Barnard, are also known. While such an inflatable liner can be deflated to facilitate handling and storage, it is generally not suitable for prolonged use in the exterior bed of a truck.
With respect to both rigid and flexible prior art liners, a particularly serious problem arises with respect to drainage. Moisture tends to collect and be retained between the liner and truck bed, due to lack of ventilation, often promoting rust.
The present invention overcomes these and other disadvantages of prior pickup truck liners by providing a monolithic, flexible, mat-like liner composed of rubber or the like which has suction cups formed at its bottom surface to releasably hold the mat to the bed of a pickup truck and has sufficient flexibility that it may be rolled up for storage and rolled out for use. The mat also includes integral flaps adapted for folding against the forward and side walls of the bed and the tailgate. Drainage is provided by preforations in the mat in cooperation with the spacing between the liner mat and the floor of the truck bed. Markings are provided on the surface of the mat for cutting the mat to match the wheel wells which extend into the bed from the sides of the body portion of the truck.
By constructing the liner of a flexible material with such cups on one surface, the liner is adequately secured to the bed, while at the same time easily removed from the truck for cleaning or storage. When fitted on the truck bed, the liner not only serves a cosmetic function and protects the bed from damage, it also protects many delicate types of cargo from scratches and breakage due to the resiliency of the material from which it is made. Since the liner is made in the form of a substantially uniform flat sheet of monolithic material, its mass manufacture is relatively inexpensive. In accordance with another feature of the invention, the cosmetic appearance of the pickup truck may be improved by imbedding suitable fibers into the top surface of the liner to give it a carpet-like finish and appearance.